


I Wonder If She'll Hear What I Propose

by CelestialVapidity



Series: Bayojeanne Week 2020 [3]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian Character, Marriage Proposal, POV Lesbian Character, Rings, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jeanne is an nb lesbian and bayo is bi jsyk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVapidity/pseuds/CelestialVapidity
Summary: Jeanne tries to propose to Cereza, but it doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Bayonetta/Jeanne (Bayonetta), Cereza/Jeanne (Bayonetta)
Series: Bayojeanne Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I Wonder If She'll Hear What I Propose

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Howdy y’all! Hope you’re all staying safe and healthy. Welcome to day three of Bayojeanne Week 2020! Today’s prompt is ‘treasure’. Here’s the ring Jeanne picked (https://www.celtic-weddingrings.com/3669-large_default/Sapphire-Engagement-Ring.jpg), here’s the ring Cereza picked (https://www.camelliarts.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/03/AN-0078D_Yellow-Gold-Ruby-Ring_3.jpg). Also posted on FF(https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13546722/1/I-Wonder-If-She-ll-Hear-What-I-Propose) and Tumblr (https://celestial-vapidity.tumblr.com/post/614883499321835520/i-wonder-if-shell-hear-what-i-propose). Hope y’all enjoy!

_ “And I wonder if she'll hear what I propose. _

_ ‘Cause I just wanna make her happy, no, I don't wanna lay no claim _

_ If there's damage to be done, I am no good at taking blame _

_ And I wonder if she knows, if she knows.” _

_ Goddess by S. J. Tucker _

* * *

Jeanne was excited. Well, slightly nervous too. But mostly excited. Tonight was her and Cereza’s third anniversary as a couple since finding each other again, and the white-haired witch was planning on proposing. 

She had thought long and hard about what she would say, and had finally put it all together in her mind. She had picked out a beautiful silver ring, with a single oval sapphire (her beloved’s favorite stone) in the middle. Dinner was prepared, candles were lit, and gentle jazz was playing softly in the background. All that was left was to wait for her lovely girlfriend to get home. 

As if on cue, the long-haired witch heard the front door to their house unlock, and Cereza walked inside. She lit up when she saw Jeanne.

“Hello, Darling. How was your day?”

“It was lovely. How was yours, my love?”

“Just fine. I missed you. Happy anniversary!”

Jeanne grinned. “Missed you too. Happy anniversary to you too, Dearest...Before dinner, I’d like to ask you something.”

“Well, make it quick. I’m famished,” The dark-haired witch teased her lover.

Jeanne kneeled on one knee before her, pulling out and opening a small velvet box from her summon void. “Cereza, my dearest, we’ve known each other for so many years. We’ve spent many of those years apart, unfortunately. But I don’t want us to spend any more of my years without you. I love you, as I have never loved anyone. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Whatever reaction she had expected, Cereza laughing was not one of them. Jeanne stood up, and looked at her girlfriend for an explanation.

“Jeanne, my love…” The older witch reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a small velvet box of her own, opening it to reveal a golden ring, with Jeanne’s favorite stone, a ruby placed in it. “You weren’t the only one planning on proposing tonight!”

“So...That’s a yes?”

Cereza rolled her eyes. “Yes, my love. It’s a ‘yes’. But, I want to propose too. It’s only fair.”

The short-haired witch took her turn to kneel. “Jeanne, you have been one of the only constants in my life. When everything seems chaotic, you’re always there to tame it. Even if that means risking your life for mine. After all we’ve been through together, it only seems right to me that the rest of our lives are spent supporting and loving each other as well. So, will you marry me?”

“Of course I will.”

Cereza stood, beaming. The two witches placed the ring the other had picked on their fingers, before leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
